<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a suprise by xox_chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891373">What a suprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xox_chaos/pseuds/xox_chaos'>xox_chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drug Use, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xox_chaos/pseuds/xox_chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags I couldn't find cuz im new at this: cursing....that's about it I think.</p><p> </p><p>When Keith arrives with Kolivan to see the team their in for a world of suprise.<br/>A fair warning, I don't know too much about a/b/o dynamics but I like it so I'm writing this how I want to and u can't do nothing about it. Also my writting isn't as shitty as it is here.</p><p>Pls don't judge my shitty summary I'm crap at this. Obviously m/m so if you don't like that get the fuck outta here. I'm a kinky gal so this is going to be very kinky and I don't know how to work this website properly yet. Anyways if you read this warbled mess I pulled out of my ass at 7am after an all nighter thank you I really appreciate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Keith walked into the castle with Kolivan by his side, Shiro immediately noticed something wasn't right. It may have been the way he was walking slightly hunched and more curled into himself than usual or it may have been the way his head was ducked too low and he had his hood up. Either way, Shiro knew something wasn't right and he really wanted to know what it was as worry clawed at his mind.</p><p>Lance was probably second to notice it. The first thing he noticed was that Keith was shorter than usual and that lead to him also noticing the way Keith was slightly hunched. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but that worried him, Keith was almost always standing tall and sure of himself but now.....now he just looked small and vulnerable. And Lance didn't like that, it just wasn't the Keith he knew.</p><p>So what did Lance do?........he teased Keith about having his hood up. </p><p>As they stood around a table, just after finished talking about their next attack on the Galra, Lance looked over at Keith and snickered, "So mullet, what's with the hood? I knew you were emo but this is a different take on it. Or have you got a big yellow zit on your face your embarrassed of?" Pidge glances over and lets out a little snort, turning away again to work on her little laptop. </p><p>Lance looks over to Keith again and as he goes to say something else that would lower his chances of ever getting with Keith a little more he stops, noticing the shorters clenched and shaking fist. It was obvious Keith didn't like being teased but how else was Lance going to deal with being nervous? "Pfffffffttttt- that's it isn't it? You have a big zit on your face don't you?" And Lance regrets his words almost a second later when he registered Keith's hand is moving towards his blade.</p><p>It immediately stops tho when Kolivan's large hand lands on Keith's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. Almost immediately, Keith's whole body seems to lose the tension it was holding in and after a few seconds of Lance just staring he's suddenly slapped in the face with a smell that had his whole body wanting to sink into the floor in a puddle of mush. And clearly Keith had the same reaction cause Lance notices him leaning into Kolivan's large hand.</p><p>When Allura get's hit with the smell spins around and stares at the situation in front of her. Almost immediately she knows exactly what's going on and turns to look at Kolivan. With a tilt of her head he nods to her and she quickly turns, knowing that Kolivan and Keith will be following her out of the room.</p><p>She walks briskly down the corridor towards a more secluded part of the castle, her heels giving off a little click clack every time she took a step.<br/>
She opens the door to a room, letting Kolivan and Keith walk in in front of her before closing the door behind her and locking it. She turns to look at Keith and Kolivan. Kolivan had taken to sitting in one of the blue and silver chairs in the room while Keith still stood in the centre of the room shifting from foot to foot, head still down and arms curled around himself.</p><p>She slowly walks up to him, gently resting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Oh come here Keith, this must be so hard for you" she whispers, wrapping her arms around him and quickly bringing him into a hug before her could refuse. Not like he was going to refuse cause he seemed to just melt into the embrace, subtly trying to nuzzle his way into her neck, trying to get closer to her scent glands that were producing their own calming pheromone. It was odd for her seeing the feisty former paladin so vulnerable and gentle. Presenting as an omega in a place almost full of alpha's and betas had clearly taken its toll on him. </p><p>And it had. When he presented as an omega in the middle of a training session with one of the blades he had wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He had been so embarrassed by the way that he had dropped to his knees and keened, letting out a purr when the person he was training with dropped to their knees in front of him and grabbed his face. He had tried to nuzzle  into the guy, nuzzle them for Christ sake! Being surrounded by strong and powerful alpha's and betas had made him feel weak, it had made him feel inferior and he really hadn't like that. He had kind of lost recollection of what had happened after that but everyone had started panicking. The smell of a distressed omega had spread around the facility at the speed of light and it had everyone worried and trying to help. Kolivan had been called in immediately and he had taken Keith to his room and looked after him until he came back to the world of the living 2 days later. When Keith did wake up, Kolivan was there with food and water for him. He had been so grateful yet still so embarrassed.<br/>
When Kolivan had left and told him so rest, he obviously did no such thing. Instead he lay in his bed thinking of Voltron and he almost started crying when he realised it. Thinking back on every little interaction with the members of Voltron, he realised not a single one of them was an omega. Humans used to have secondary genders but as they evolved, they didn't need them any more, but secondary genders still make an appearance in people personality. Shiro was no doubt an alpha. He took charge of things and worried about his pack like any alpha would. Allura would also, no doubt be an alpha, mainly for all the same reasons as Shiro and also that most royal families were all alpha's. Lance would clearly be an alpha with his outgoing personality, confidence and seemingly strong need to socialize. He also always seemed to be thinking of some way to get laid. So that was that.<br/>
Pidge and Hunk were most likely betas, the fact that they always followed the leaders yet still had control over a situation if the need be were clear indicators. But with Coran.......well, he had absolutely no idea what Coran might be.</p><p>It was still a thought that had him wanting to curl up and sleep forever. He was so much more inferior to all of them. How could he ever go back there and look them in the eyes, knowing that they were all so much better than him yet he was still somehow being kept around. It was a gut churning thought, him being kicked out cause of his secondary gender but he wouldn't be surprised, no one really had any use for an omega. Except for maybe using him as a fuck hole, something to provide them kids.</p><p> </p><p>It was some time later when they were told that dinner was ready. Keith had just sat in his old room, hood still up covering his still pretty new and quite large fluffy dark purple ears. They were also something that came with presenting, along with the sharper fangs and the clouded yellow eyes. He didn't want to let the team see considering everything that had happened with the Galra so far. It made him nervous. Being an omega aswell as looking like their worst enemies was something he didn't want to have to deal with just yet. So when Shiro addressed him at dinner, asking him nicely to please remove his hood while eating, he froze. He hadn't wanted this to happen yet, it wasn't meant to happen yet. But then why was it happening now? He was ready for a fight when he refused to take it off but he breathed a sigh of relief when Kolivan responded for him, "Leave the poor kid alone, he's probably just cold. This place is definitely a lot colder than last time, what's with that?" And Keith reminded himself to thank Kolivan for that later. </p><p>Pidge seemed to want to answer that and the rest of the team didn't seem to mind, "That's because *insert a bunch of science talk because I'm too tired to do this*"</p><p> </p><p>When they finished eating, Keith was ready to head straight to bed when he's stopped by Lance, who was leaned up against one of the walls looking smug. "You know mullet, if it's a zit I can help you with it. I've got stuff for that" and Keith wanted to drop to his knees and beg Lance to fuck him right there because god why did Lance have to talk to him? At first it was a reminder that Lance was and will always be so much better than him but then it started turning into a craving for him. Every time he heard Lance's voice his omega cried out for him. He wanted to be Lance's good little omega. He wanted to be whatever Lance wanted him to be. And it was all thanks to that stupid crush he had while back in the garrison. He thought he had hurried it completely, forgot about it but the minute he saw Lance after he presented, it came rearing it's ugly head around and making him feel shame so deeper than anything he's ever felt. He doesn't deserve to like Lance. The brunette way out of his league. And that shit hurt. It hurt so much. </p><p>So when he dived at Lance and grasped his smooth face, locking their lips together in the most passionate thing he's ever felt, all harsh teeth and tongue. All quick movements and breathy moaned, you couldn't really blame him.</p><p>It hurt like a bitch to ignore it so he just stopped ignoring it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I'll try and post the smutty bit soon. No shit in the comments and please give me some constructive criticism about how I could get better. But like, don't judge. This shit was pulled out of my ass at 7am after an all nighter. There's probably also a ton of spelling mistakes cause I'm on a phone but I ain't proofreading that, reading over my own stuff makes me cringe. There's going to be a lot more self esteem stuff in the next chapter, some sofd Klance. Idk what else to say. Thanks for reading I guess lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>